kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Radiant Garden
This article is about the Radiant Garden excluding Hollow Bastion from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. For the article about the castle itself, see Hollow Bastion. The '''Radiant Garden' is a world in Kingdom Hearts II. However, it appears in the other two games as Hollow Bastion, the castle which lies in the center of the world. The rest of the world is destroyed in those two games. The world itself was named "Hollow Bastion" during Xehanort's Heartless and Maleficent's reign of the castle. It regains its name in Kingdom Hearts II after Tron finds a record of it in the computer's database and shows everyone what the town looked like when it started out. Everyone from Radiant Garden remembers the name. In Kingdom Hearts II, the Radiant Garden plays a similar role to Traverse Town in Kingdom Hearts as a sort of "home base" for Sora. Areas The Town Sora first arrives in Radiant Garden (still known as Hollow Bastion at the time) at the Marketplace where all the shops are located. Down the stairs past the item shop is the Borough, which seems to be a residential area and where Merlin's House is located. It's also the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee's base of operations and leads to the world 100 Acre Wood. If you continue, you will come across the Bailey which at first allows a look of the Vale and access to the Restoration Site. After the events of your first journey to Space Paranoids, the Bailey is changed, with the outer wall of the city broken down and you can walk to the Castle Gate. If you go to the Restoration Site, you will find equipment to restore the city. It is also changed after your first visit to Space Paranoids, which allows you to get two new treasures. At the end of the Restoration Site you will find the Postern. The Postern leads to the Corridors under the castle which lead to Ansem's study. Ansem's study includes of his desk and personal library and his computer room. Ansem's study leads to the world Space Paranoids and the Heartless Manufactory. If you go to the Castle Gate from the Bailey, a old gate that is similar to the one in Kingdom Hearts. From the Castle Gate, you will reach the long and winding Ravine Trail that eventually leads to the Crystal Fissure, a small cave-like area with glowing crystals. This leads to The Great Maw, a large area where the Battle of the 1000 Heartless is fought. The next and last area is the Dark Depths where you can fight Sephiroth after your third and final visit. In Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, new areas are added including the Cavern of Remembrance and the Garden of Assemblage (where data of defeated Organization XIII members can be accessed and fought against). These areas can be accessed from a new hole in the Postern. Alternatively, after completing all stages in the Cavern of Remembrance, the Garden of Assemblage can be accessed via an entrance hewn out of the rock in the left side of the Restoration Site, thus saving players the trouble of scaling the mineshaft in the Cavern of Remembrance. It seems highly probable that Radiant Garden may appear in Birth By Sleep, if this is so the world would most likely appears as it was prior to the Heartless invasion as Leon says that happened nine years before Kingdom Hearts and Birth By Sleep takes place ten years before. Heartless Image:Shadow2.jpg|Shadow Image:Soldier.jpg|Soldier Image:Neoshadow1.jpg|Neoshadow Image:ArmoredKnight-Artwork.jpg|Armored Knight Image: SurveillanceRobot-Artwork.jpg|Surveillance Robot Image:200px-Sincorazon KH2 Bibliotecario.jpg|Bookmaster Image:200px-Sincorazon KH2 LuceroAlba.jpg|Morning Star Image:200px-Sincorazon KH2 JazzCarmesi.jpg|Crimson Jazz Image:200px-Sincorazon KH2 Devastador.jpg|Devastator Image:200px-Sincorazon KH2 Tron.jpg|Magnum Loader Image:200px-Sincorazon KH2 BombarderoLaser.jpg|Strafer Nobodies Image:Nobody-1.jpg|Dusk Image:KH2 nobody-Creeper.jpg|Creeper Image:KH2_Nobody-Dancer.jpg|Dancer Image:Kh2-nobody-samurai.jpg|Samurai Trivia *Although Kairi and Ansem the Wise, two characters original to the Kingdom Hearts series, called this world home at some point, this world can be looked at as the only world based on Final Fantasy in the series as most if not all Final Fantasy characters in the game are originally from here. Merlin, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie are presumably from Disney Castle originally. See Also *Hollow Bastion *Space Paranoids *Hundred Acre Wood *Ansem the Wise Category:Worlds Category:Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden